Randy Cunningham/Gallery
Images of Randy Cunningham from Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. Promotional Images Randy-Cunningham_NORMALRANDY.png The Sorcerer 02.jpg 580px-Ninja.png 9thgradeninja.jpg Randy-large-1.jpg Animation Last Stall on the Left Randy in Last Stall on the Left 6.png RandyCunningham_9GN.jpg Randy in Last Stall on the Left 1.jpg Randy in Last Stall on the Left 3.png Randy in Last Stall on the Left 4.png Randy in Last Stall on the Left 5.png 120807mag-RandyCunningham1_300x206.jpg Tumblr n6v79rJLKD1tdukc7o1 1280.png Randy in Last Stall on the Left 2.png 640px-RandyCunningham9thGradeNinja.jpg LastStallontheLeft_-_100.jpg RandyCunningham01.png RandyCunningham02.png RandyCunningham05.jpg LastStallontheLeft - 540.jpg RandyCunningham10.jpg RandyCunningham11.png Randy and Howard in Last Stall on the Left 1.png Randy and Howard in Last Stall on the Left 3.jpg Randy and Howard in Last Stall on the Left 2.png RandyCunningham07.jpg LastStallontheLeft - 723.png LastStallontheLeft - 900.jpg RandyCunningham09.jpg Got Stank? Gotstank1.jpg Randy in Got Stank 1.png Randy in Got Stank 2.png Randy in Got Stank 3.png Gotstank3.jpg Got Stank - 233.jpg Got Stank - 237.jpg Got Stank - 274.jpg RandyCunningham12.jpg Query.jpg Got Stank - 339.jpg WHAT'S THE MATTER....png Got_Stank_-_Randy_and_Nomicon.jpg Got_Stank_-_Randy_and_Nomicon_00.jpg Randy and Howard in Got Stank 1.png Are you okay ninja.png Got Stank - 797.jpg Got Stank - 803.jpg Got Stank - 812.jpg Got Stank - 813.jpg Gotstank6.jpg Got Stank - 861.jpg Gotstank8.jpg Got Stank - 909.jpg So U Think U Can Stank 1000px-Randy-cunningham.png Tumblr n4fqm5cACM1rgg0yuo1 1280.png Juggomonsterclown.jpg Randy in So U Think U Can Stank 1.png Theresa Fowler Stanked.png SoUThinkUCanStank - 493.jpg SoUThinkUCanStank - 495.jpg Five-Headed Fish Freak.png SoUThinkUCanStank - 632.jpg Randy and Howard in So U Think U Can Stank 2.png Randy and Howard in So U Think U Can Stank 1.png McFists of Fury McFists of Fury - McSkinnies.jpg McFists of Fury - McKicks.jpg Randy in McFists of Fury 1.png FistsofFury - 099.jpg Randy in McFists of Fury 2.png Randy in McFists of Fury 3.png NinjaNomiconKnowledge011.png Randy and Howard in McFists of Fury 1.png Randy and Howard in McFists of Fury 2.png Gossip Boy GossipBoy - 001.jpg GossipBoy - Regain Conscious.jpg Tumblr mp5wzuA3401s2u3mdo7 1280.jpg GossipBoy - 062.jpg GossipBoy - 083.jpg GossipBoy - 094.jpg GossipBoy - roboapesick.jpg Laughing matters.png Randy in Gossip Boy 1.png GossipBoy - Don'tUDoIt.jpg Randy singing Whoopee World.jpg GossipBoy - 102.jpg I need more gossip.png 091712_01_RandyCunningham_article_SUB.jpg House of 1000 Boogers Tumblr maoltnkbLN1rrxrhzo1 1280.png Randy in House of 1000 Boogers 3.png Randy and Howard in House of 1000 Boogers 1.png Houseof1000Boogers - 388.jpg Houseof1000Boogers - 396.jpg Uni.png Houseof1000Boogers - 441.jpg Randy in House of 1000 Boogers 2.png Monster Dump Mt.Chuck.jpg Randy and Howard in Monster Dump 1.jpg Tumblr nlfi6hcmyZ1r53v56o10 1280.png RandyCunningham08.jpg Attack of the Killer Potatoes KillerPotatoes - 073.jpg KillerPotatoes - 077.jpg Randy in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 2.jpg Randy in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 1.png Randy and Howard in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 1.png Randy and Howard in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 2.png Tumblr ni8pu2nsAm1rg6ceno1 1280.jpg Tumblr ni8pu2nsAm1rg6ceno2 1280.jpg KillerPotatoes - 577.jpg KillerPotatoes - 608.jpg Randy in Attack of the Killer Potatoes 2.png Tumblr msw331rxhD1r53v56o1 1280.jpg KillerPotatoes - 649.jpg KillerPotatoes - 852.jpg KillerPotatoes - 939.jpg Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note - Randy andy Julian.png JulianSpider.png GoldenDoctorsNote - 683.jpg Randy in Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note 1.png Randy and Howard in Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note 1.png Dawn of the Driscoll Dawn_of_the_Driscoll_-_066.jpg Way_2_Complicated.jpg Dawn_of_the_Driscoll_-_087.jpg Dawn_of_the_Driscoll_-_Doodle_Bat_Swarm.png Forbidden Knowledge.png Do Not Enter Randall.png Dawn_of_the_Driscoll_-_Long_Scroll.png Dawn of the Driscoll - 170.jpg R worse than F.jpg Randy in Dawn of the Driscoll 1.png RandyJerry&Howard-Dawn of the Driscoll.png Jerry gets up again.jpg Just ribbin ya.jpg Ninja bone dodge.jpg Ninja Pumpkin Pulp.jpg ViceroyRandy&Mrs. Driscoll-Dawn of the Driscoll.png RandyJerry&Howard-Dawn of the Driscoll02.jpg ViceroyJerryRandy&Mrs. Driscoll-Dawn of the Driscoll.png Night of the Living McFizzles Lining mcfizzles - 066.jpg Living mcfizzles Elm Street.jpg Disney-XD-Halloween-post-2.jpg Randy and Howard in Night of the Living McFizzles 3.jpg Living mcfizzles 292.jpg Living mcfizzles 298.jpg Randy and Howard in Night of the Living McFizzles 1.jpg Randy and Howard in Night of the Living McFizzles 2.jpg living mcfizzles 491.png Viva El Nomicon Randy and Howard in Viva El Nomicon 1.png Tumblr mss2h4teas1ryxaj6o1 1280.png Tumblr mc20pkrDai1rgi4ejo1 500.png Tumblr n1xo068Xjl1r53v56o4 1280.png Randy in Viva El Nomicon 1.png 30 Seconds to Math 30Sec2Math - 030.jpg 30Sec2Math - 124.jpg NNS.png 30Sec2Math - 125.jpg Randy and Howard in 30 Seconds o Math 2.png 30Sec2Math - 104.jpg Randy in 30 Seconds to Math 1.png Randy in 30 Seconds to Math 2.png Randy in 30 Seconds to Math 3.png Randy in 30 Seconds to Math 4.png Ninja Kamas.jpg 30Sec2Math_-_312.jpg 30Sec2Math - 334.jpg 30Sec2Math - 336.jpg 30Sec2Math - 522.jpg 30Sec2Math - 544.jpg 30Sec2Math - 720.jpg Randy and Howard in 30 Seconds to Math 1.jpg Detention Deficit Disorder.jpg Monster Drill NinjaNomiconKnowledge015.png Randy and Howard in Monster Drill 1.png Randy and Howard in Monster Drill 2.png Randy and Howard in Monster Drill 3.png Randy and Howard in Monster Drill 4.png Randy in Monster Drill 1.png MonsterDrill - 676.jpg RandyCunningham06.png Silent Punch, Deadly Punch SilentPunchDeadlyPunch - 13.jpg SilentPunchDeadlyPunch - 090.jpg Tumblr mrk3jkxOpT1s2u3mdo9 1280.png SilentPunchDeadlyPunch - 127.jpg Randy in Silent Punch Deadly Punch 1.png Randy and Howard in Silent Punch Deadly Punch.png Silent punch3.jpg Silent punch2.jpg Silent punch1.jpg SilentPunchDeadlyPunch - 594.jpg SilentPunchDeadlyPunch - On Donner.jpg SilentPunchDeadlyPunch - 698.jpg SilentPunchDeadlyPunch - 711.jpg SilentPunchDeadlyPunch - 739.jpg SilentPunchDeadlyPunch - 753.jpg SilentPunchDeadlyPunch - 800.jpg Silent Punch Deadly Punch - New Pine.png Stank'd to the Future Randy in Stankd to the Future.png Tumblr mrk3jkxOpT1s2u3mdo1 1280.png Randy and Howard in Stankd to the Future 1.png Randy and Howard in Stankd to the Future 2.png Randy and Howard in Stankd to the Future 3.png S2TF - 550.jpg Wave Slayers Randy in Wave Slayers 2.gif Randy in Wave Slayers 3.gif Randy and Howard in Wave Slayers 4.png Randy in Wave Slayers 6.png Randy in Wave Slayers 7.png Randy in Wave Slayers 8.gif Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja 04-d.png Something you want to tell me RC.png Randy in Wave Slayers 4.png Randy in Wave Slayers 1.jpg Randy in Wave Slayers 5.png Randy and Howard in Wave Slayers 1.jpg Randy and Howard in Wave Slayers 2.jpg Randy and Howard in Wave Slayers 3.png Kraken Buttermaker.png Sword Quest Randy in Sword Quest 4.png SwordQuest - 050.jpg SwordQuest - 051.jpg SwordQuest - 054.jpg Randy and Howard in Sword Quest 2.png SwordQuest - 134.jpg SwordQuest - 141.jpg SwordQuest - 181.jpg Randy in Sword Quest 3.jpg SwordQuest - Dontchawannit.jpg Randy and Howard in Sword Quest 1.jpg Randy in Sword Quest 1.jpg Randy in Sword Quest 2.jpg SwordQuest - 438.jpg SwordQuest - 478.jpg SwordQuest_-_545.jpg SwordQuest - 529.jpg SwordQuest_-_538.jpg SwordQuest_-_542.jpg SwordQuest_-_555.jpg SwordQuest - 660.jpg Sword quest5.jpg SwordQuest_-_678.jpg SwordQuest_-_703.jpg SwordQuest - 716.jpg SwordQuest - 744.jpg Sword quest6.jpg SwordQuest - 794.jpg Nukid on the Block Randy in Nukid on the Block 1.jpg Sayhellotomyninjaeyepoke.jpg Hit on the head.png Ninja Identified as Randy.png NukidontheBlock - 523.jpg NukidontheBlock - 524.jpg Franz overwhelm.png NukidontheBlock - 748.jpg NukidontheBlock - 766.jpg NukidontheBlock - 792.jpg Weinerman Up WeinermanUp - 102.jpg Randy and Howard in Weinerman Up 1.jpg WeinermanUp - 489.jpg WeinermanUp - 511.jpg WeinermanUp - 520.jpg Jack Hammer Taunt.jpg WeinermanUp - 584.jpg WeinermanUp - 750.jpg WeinermanUp - 776.jpg Another satisfying RC9GN adventure.png Evil Spirit Week EvilSpiritWeek - 059.jpg EvilSpiritWeek - 068.jpg EvilSpiritWeek - 101.jpg EvilSpiritWeek - Youdbetterhelpit.jpg Randy in Evil Spirit Week 2.png EvilSpiritWeek - 397.jpg EvilSpiritWeek - 401.jpg EvilSpiritWeek - 424.jpg MacawRandall.jpg EvilSpiritWeek - 458.jpg Randy in Evil Spirit Week 1.png EvilSpiritWeek - 602.jpg Evil week.png Evil Spirit Week 284.png Ninja Tengu Link.png Ninja Tengu Power Match.png Evil Spirit Week 316.png Evil Spirit Week Locked forever.jpg EvilSpiritWeek - HowardlandsonRandy.jpg BonfireEruption.jpg EvilSpiritWeek - FourWindElements.jpg Evil Spirit Week - Ninja Mask.png Evil Spirit Week - Randy and Howard 00.png Tengu Ninja.jpg EvilSpiritweek - 799.jpg Der Monster Klub DerMonsterKlub - 100.jpg DerMonsterKlub - 110.jpg DerMonsterKlub - 186.jpg Randy in Der Monster Klub 3.png RandyCunningham13.png Randy and Howard in Der Monster Klub 2.png Bash12.png Bash19.png Randy and Howard in Der Monster Klub 1.png Stevens in Der Monster Klub 1.png Stevens in Der Monster Klub 15.jpg Stevens in Der Monster Klub 16.jpg Scene06091.jpg Scene06031.jpg DerMonsterKlub - 223.jpg Scene06291.jpg Scene06311.jpg Randy in Der Monster Klub 2.png 640px-Scene08451.jpg Scene10071.jpg DerMonsterKlub - 489.jpg DerMonsterKlub - 473.jpg Scene14751.jpg DerMonsterKlub - 825.jpg Grave Puncher: The Movie! Randy in Grave Punchers the Movie 1.png Randy in Grave Punchers the Movie 2.png Randy in Grave Punchers the Movie 3.png Grave puncher movie2.jpg Randy in Grave Punchers the Movie 4.png Randy in Grave Punchers the Movie 5.png NinjaNomiconKnowledge022.png Randy and Howard in Grave Punchers the Movie 1.png Tumblr msgtlnl8Rs1r53v56o2 1280.png Escape from Detention Island Airplane is landing.png Tumblr mp865rzvX31r53v56o1 1280.jpg DetentionIsland - 612.jpg VDxA7Db.png Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja 20a4ed02323063766c7322591169b3e804d5047a.jpg Randy is upset.png 74b79b856fd1d6a15b387e523e9d6895f5523294.jpg BJ11GN - 626.jpg F76610ff43b26ad5bb842becadc34e7cc418532a.jpg Tumblr mp8p4gJGnW1solmsqo7 1280.jpg Tumblr mp8p4gJGnW1solmsqo8 1280.jpg 02bdc2cb40822f5fd2128e1e3e75f5ab3a7ef383.jpg Tumblr mp8p4gJGnW1solmsqo9 1280.jpg Shoob Tube ShoobTube - 173.jpg Tumblr mpn1uft3ix1solmsqo8 1280.jpg Tumblr mpn1uft3ix1solmsqo7 1280.jpg Tumblr mpn1uft3ix1solmsqo4 1280.jpg Tumblr mpn22l2hVA1solmsqo5 1280.jpg Shoob Tube 292.png ShoobTube - 616.jpg Tumblr mpn22l2hVA1solmsqo7 1280.jpg Tumblr mpn22l2hVA1solmsqo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mpn22l2hVA1solmsqo9 1280.jpg Stanks Like Teen Spirit Randy&Howard-Stanks Like Teen Spirit.jpg Randy-Stanks Like Teen Spirit.jpg STLS - whatdoyoudo.jpeg SLTS - Message from the Bees.png The Sorcerer89.png SLTS - Sorcerer's clutch.png The Sorcerer91.png The Sorcerer92.png SLTS_-_Randy_shock.png SLTS_-_362.png SLTS - 364.jpg SLTS - 372.jpg SLTS - 374.jpg SLTS - 376.jpg Dancing fish breakdancing.jpg Crocodile twins.png SLTS - 429.jpg Hedgehog Debbie.png SLTS - 457.jpg SLTS - 465.jpg SLTS - 467.jpg SLTS - 468.jpg SLTS - 566.jpg Chessbot Melted.jpg SLTS - 801.jpg SLTS - 830.png Raiders of the Lost Nomicon The Sorcerer24.png The Sorcerer30.jpg The Sorcerer51.png The Sorcerer63.png LostNomicon - 682.jpg LostNomicon - 740.jpg Rise of the Planet of the Robo Apes Randy on the vending machine.png Randy and Howard in Rise of the Planet of the Robo Apes 1.png Tumblr mpy99fubIm1s2u3mdo9 1280.jpg Tumblr mpy99fubIm1s2u3mdo10 1280.jpg Tumblr mq23dbITJy1s2u3mdo7 1280.png Riseofthe PlanetoftheRobo-Apes - 812.jpg Secret Stache SecretStache - 078.jpg SecretStache - 090.jpg SecretStache - 093.jpg SecretStache - 106.jpg SecretStache - 428.png Secret Stache - Randy.jpg SecretStache - 626.png Protect howard.png Leap attack.png Haha2.png SecretStache - 728.png Secret Stache - Focus Dude.jpg Secret Stache - 744.jpg SecretStache - 961.png Hiphopocalypse Now Randy in Hiphopocalypse 1.png Randy in Hiphopocalypse 2.png HipHopocalypseNow - 039.png Randy in Hiphopocalypse 3.png Randy and Howard - Hip Hopocalypse Now.png Tumblr mqax3jm1Mm1r53v56o1 1280.png Tumblr mqax3jm1Mm1r53v56o3 1280.png Tumblr mqax3jm1Mm1r53v56o5 1280.png Tumblr mqax3jm1Mm1r53v56o6 1280.png Hiphopcalypse Now - Randy nervous eyes.png HipHopocalypseNow - 380.png HipHopocalypsenow - 620.jpg 30 Seconds to Rap.png Ninja Camp Randy in Ninja Camp 1.jpg Randy in Ninja Camp 2.jpg Randy in Ninja Camp 3.jpg Randy in Ninja Camp 5.png Randy in Ninja Camp 6.png Xcept U Randy.jpg Mac Antfee Doodle 002.jpg NinjaCamp - 484.jpg Randy in Ninja Camp 4.png NinjaCamp - was a test.jpg Randy aced the test.jpg McFear Factor I am watching you pee.png McFearFactor - 370.jpg McFearFactor - 395.jpg Reallycoolrhino01.png McFearFactor - 423.jpg McFearFactor - 426.jpg McFearFactor_-_454.jpg McFearFactor - 478.jpg Chickensnuggle.png Chickmagnet.png McFearFactor - 629.jpg McFearFactor - 638.jpg McFearFactor - 644.jpg McFearFactor - 731.jpg McFearFactor - 777.jpg McFearFactor - 797.jpg Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 1.jpg Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 2.jpg Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 3.jpg Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 4.jpg Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 11.png Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 5.png Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 6.png Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 7.png Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 8.png Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 9.png Randy and Howard in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 10.png Bucky and Dave in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 1.png Bucky and Dave in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key 2.png RCntSK - Locker 216.jpg RCntSK - 498.jpg The Ninja Identity Tumblr mukgc56pDS1svr43po1 1280.png Tumblr n1xo068Xjl1r53v56o1 1280.png The Ninja Identity - Randy & Theresa hug 1.jpg The Ninja Identity - Randy & Theresa hug 2.png The Ninja Supremacy Tumblr mumknjMKFw1r53v56o2 1280.jpg Tumblr mumknjMKFw1r53v56o8 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o6 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o4 1280.jpg The Ninja Supremacy - Randy.jpg The Ninja Supremacy - Howard and Randy.jpg Enter the Nomicon EnterNomicon - 075.jpg EnterNomicon_-_083.jpg EnterNomicon_-_096.jpg EnterNomicon - 113.jpg Get over here U 2 mac.jpg Enter the Nomicon - Randy.png EnterNomicon - 226.jpg EnterNomicon_-_335.jpg Randy in Enter the Nomicon 1.png Randy in Enter the Nomicon 2.png Tumblr muzhtcdNFb1r53v56o6 1280.jpg Randy in Enter the Nomicon 3.png Randy in Enter the Nomicon 4.png Randy in Enter the Nomicon 5.png EnterNomicon - Tengu Fireball.jpg EnterNomicon - 523.jpg Randy in Enter the Nomicon 6.png Randy in Enter the Nomicon 7.png Randy in Enter the Nomicon 8.png Randy in Enter the Nomicon 9.png EntertheNomicon - 696.jpg Dagger marker.jpg EntertheNomicon - 780.jpg Swampy Seconds SwampySeconds_-_and_a_fence.jpg SwampySeconds_-_129.jpg Quicksand_crossroads.jpg SwampySeconds_-_Randy_snared.jpg Ninja_mask_doesn't_work.jpg SwampySeconds - 166.jpg SwampySeconds - 352.jpg SwampySeconds - 375.jpg SwampySeconds - KingofClubs.jpg SwampySeconds - 382.jpg SwampySeconds - JackofClubs.jpg SwampySeconds - 385.jpg Mac Antfee of Clubs.png SwampySeconds - 387.jpg SwampySeconds - 404.jpg SwampySeconds - 412.jpg SwampySeconds - 395.jpg SwampySeconds - 426.jpg SwampySeconds - 440.jpg Catfish Booray05.png SwampySeconds - 574.jpg Swamparmyadvance.jpg Fallinthequicksand.jpg SwampySeconds - 481.jpg Swampy Seconds - 610.jpg SwampySeconds - 789.jpg Swampy Seconds - 828.jpg McSatchlé McSatchle_299point99.jpg Randy in McSatchle 1.jpg Randy in McSatchle 2.jpg Randy in McSatchle 3.jpg Randy in McSatchle 4.jpg McSatchle_-_435.jpg McSatchle_-_442.jpg McSatchle - 449.jpg Jerkiestbossever.jpg Randy in McSatchle 7.gif Randy in McSatchle 8.gif Randy in McSatchle 9.gif Randy Cunningham 1.png Randy Cunningham 2.png McSatchle_-_Quitting_time.jpg McSatchle - 471.jpg McSatchle - 484.jpg McSatchle - 540.jpg McSatchle_-_580.jpg McSatchle - 589.jpg McSatchle - 602.jpg McSatchle - 790.jpg McSatchle_-_792.jpg Randy Cunningham 3.png McSatchle - 820.jpg McSatchle - 833.jpg McSatchle - 846.jpg Fart-Topia Farttopia - 385.jpg Farttopia - 882.jpg The McHugger Games McHuggerGames - 48.jpg McHuggerGames - 54.jpg McHuggerGames - 66.jpg McHuggerGames - 88.jpg McHuggerGames - 101.jpg McHuggerGames - 106.jpg McHuggerGames - 123.jpg McHuggerGames - 210.jpg McHuggerGames - 321.jpg McHuggerGames - 445.jpg McHuggerGames - 483.jpg McHuggerGames - 700.jpg McHuggerGames - 523.jpg McHuggerGames - 646.jpg McHuggerGames - 662.jpg McHuggerGames - 678.jpg IDBotSlash.jpg McHuggerGames - 887.jpg Bananas pitch kickham.jpg McFreaks McFreaks - 73.jpg McFreaks - 105.jpg McFreaks - 273.jpg McFreaks - 370.jpg McFreaks - 397.jpg McFreaks - 469.jpg McFreaks - 731.jpg McFreaks - 669.jpg McFreaks - 854.jpg Sorcerer in Love SorcererinLove - 046.jpg SorcererinLove - 071.jpg Randy and Howard in Sorcerer in Love 36.png Randy and Howard in Sorcerer in Love 35.png Randy and Howard in Sorcerer in Love 33.png Randy and Howard in Sorcerer in Love 31.png Randy in Sorcerer in Love 43.png Randy in Sorcerer in Love 39.png SorcererinLove - 426.jpg Randy in Sorcerer in Love 1.png The Sorceress20.png The Sorceress11.png SorcererinLove - Eyes n Nose.jpg Randy in Sorcerer in Love 10.png Randy in Sorcerer in Love 9.png Randy in Sorcerer in Love 8.png Randy in Sorcerer in Love 7.png The Sorceress19.png Randy in Sorcerer in Love 6.png The Sorceress21.png Randy in Sorcerer in Love 5.png Randy in Sorcerer in Love 4.png The Sorceress 10.png Randy in Sorcerer in Love 3.png Randy in Sorcerer in Love 2.png Tumblr n1xo068Xjl1r53v56o3 1280.png The Sorceress18.png 640px-Tumblr mw0qbogoRl1svyzygo2 1280.png 640px-Tumblr mw0qbogoRl1svyzygo2 1280.png Randy and Howard in Sorcerer in Love 1.png 640px-Theresa in Sorcerer in Love 1.png 640px-Theresa in Sorcerer in Love 2.png Pranks for Nothing RC9GN Pranks for Nothing 1.png Pranks for Nothing - Randy.png Pranks for Nothing - Nomicon.png Pranks for Nothing - Randy 00.png Pranks for Nothing - Randy 01.png Pranks for Nothing - Randy 02.png Pranks for Nothing - Randy 03.png Pranks4Nothing - 377.jpg Pranks4Nothing - 660.jpg Pranks4Nothing - 791.jpg Pranks4Nothing - 792.jpg Pranks4Nothing - 833.jpg Lucius O'Thunderpunch Thunderpunch - 081.jpg Thunderpunch - 123.jpg Thunderpunch - 138.jpg Thunderpunch - 225.jpg Thunderpunch - 333.jpg Thunderpunch - 389.jpg Lucius O'Thunderpunch - Randy.png Thunderpunch - 598.jpg Thunderpunch - 626.jpg Thunderpunch - 670.jpg Thunderpunch - 700.jpg Thunderpunch - 727.jpg Thunderpunch - 781.jpg Thunderpunch - 792.jpg Thunderpunch - 824.jpg Bring Me the Head of Ranginald Bagel! Bringmeranginaldbagel - 033.jpg Bringmeranginaldbagel - 444.jpg Tumblr mznyfvbeaJ1r53v56o10 1280.jpg Bring Me the Head of Ranginald Bagel! - Ranginald.png Tumblr n1xo068Xjl1r53v56o6 1280.png Tumblr mznyqkO6201r53v56o1 1280.png Tumblr mznyqkO6201r53v56o3 1280.png Tumblr mznyqkO6201r53v56o4 1280.png Tumblr mznyqkO6201r53v56o5 1280.png Tumblr mznyqkO6201r53v56o6 1280.png Tumblr mznyqkO6201r53v56o7 1280.png Bringmeranginaldbagel_-_814.jpg Bring Me the Head of Ranginald Bagel! - Ninja and Ranginald.png Weinerman Tested, Cunningham Approved WTCA - 026.jpg WTCA - 038.jpg WTCA - 039.jpg WTCA - 055.jpg WTCA - 103.jpg Weinerman Tested, Cunningham Approved - Randy.png WTCA - 283.jpg WTCA - 306.jpg WTCA - 600.jpg WTCA - 813.jpg WTCA - 815.jpg WTCA - 829.jpg Sorcerer in Love 2: The Sorceress' Revenge Tumblr n0w9hkyLGu1rtzn5yo3 1280.jpg Tumblr nlw1mm8mp51sain2no1 1280.png Tumblr n01opnXYIx1szahuho4 500.jpg Tumblr n019bno3b31r53v56o9 1280.png Tumblr n019bno3b31r53v56o8 1280.png Tumblr n01opnXYIx1szahuho1 500.jpg 640px-1546338 660325624024616 31035007 n.jpg Tumblr n01opnXYIx1szahuho2 500.jpg Tumblr n01opnXYIx1szahuho3 500.jpg tumblr_n01opnXYIx1szahuho6_500.jpg tumblr_mzyrei6ms81rtzn5yo3_1280.png Tumblr my7512bmGd1qlh3e3o1 400.jpg Tumblr n077851ild1r53v56o2 1280.png Tumblr n077851ild1r53v56o3 1280.png Tumblr n077851ild1r53v56o4 1280.png Tumblr n077851ild1r53v56o5 1280.png Tumblr n0944nsJXI1r53v56o2 1280.png Tumblr n0944nsJXI1r53v56o3 1280.png Tumblr n0944nsJXI1r53v56o4 1280.png Tumblr n0944nsJXI1r53v56o6 1280.png Tumblr n0944nsJXI1r53v56o7 1280.png Tumblr n0944nsJXI1r53v56o8 1280.png Tumblr n0944nsJXI1r53v56o9 1280.png Randy&Sorceress-The Sorceress's Revenge01.png Tumblr nbhvb3T7OL1r53v56o1 1280.png Randy&Sorceress-The Sorceress's Revenge02.png Tumblr nbhvb3T7OL1r53v56o2 1280.png Tumblr n9rya86ajN1trr0zwo1 1280.png McOne Armed and Dangerous 1ArmednDangerous - 035.jpg 1ArmednDangerous - 049.jpg Mcfist-McOne Armed and Dangerous.png Just insulting - 1ArmednDangerous.jpg 1ArmednDangerous - 103.jpg 1ArmednDangerous - 105.jpg 1ArmednDangerous - 120.jpg 1ArmednDangerous - onethatgoesboo.jpg Just one sec im so sorry.png Wutttt.png Cat in McOne Armed and Dangerous.png Tumblr n0dqwtXWxF1r53v56o10 1280.png 1ArmednDangerous - 232.jpg 1ArmednDangerous - 234.jpg Tumblr n0dqwtXWxF1r53v56o5 1280.png Tumblr n0dqwtXWxF1r53v56o9 1280.png Tumblr n0dqwtXWxF1r53v56o8 1280.png Uh Oh Cat.png 1ArmednDangerous - 254.png 1ArmednDangerous - randyinthecrowd.jpg McOne Armed and Dangerous01.png 1ArmednDangerous_-_298.jpg Hold on Viceroy.jpg 1ArmednDangerous_-_304.jpg 1ArmednDangerous_-_308.jpg 1ArmednDangerous_-_319.jpg 1ArmednDangerous - 338.jpg 1ArmednDangerous - 435.jpg 1ArmednDangerous - 500.jpg RandyvsStank Mc Fist.png 1ArmednDangerous - 501.jpg 1ArmednDangerous - 588.jpg MV5BNDYxNzgyNzI2NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzI5NjMwMjE@. V1 SX1303 SY615 .jpg 1ArmednDangerous - 766.jpg Shloomp! There It Is! Shloompthereitis - 003.jpg Shloompthereitis - 026.jpg Shloompthereitis_-_034.jpg Shloompthereitis_-_044.jpg Nomirandy appears.jpg|NomiRandy appears Nomirandy lowers hood.jpg Randy ask himself.jpg slap by Nomirandy.jpg|Randy is greeted with a slap. Shloompthereitis - 104.jpg|"Pardon me...me, but what the juice???" Nomirandy grabber.jpg Nomirandy throw.jpg Nomirandy attacks.jpg hello Nomicon anyone there.jpg Nomirandy_flash.jpg Capture Randy.jpg Tied up to a chair.jpg Shloomp! There It Is! - Randy is Alone in the Nomicon.png Shloomp! There It Is! - Randy is Alone in the Nomicon 00.png Shloompthereitis_-_297.jpg Shloompthereitis - 369.jpg Shloompthereitis - 445.jpg Shloompthereitis - 447.jpg Howard frees Randy.jpg Shloompthereitis_-_525.jpg Shloompthereitis_-_526.jpg Shloompthereitis_-_530.jpg Shloompthereitis_-_532.jpg Shloompthereitis_-_534.jpg Shloompthereitis_-_543.jpg|"I call him NomiRandy." Shloompthereitis_-_555.jpg|"And he's bad news!" Shloompthereitis_-_563.jpg Just keeps saying that.jpg Shloompthereitis - 638.jpg Shloomp! There It Is! - Ninja and Bouquet.jpg Shloomp! There It Is! - Ninja Bouquet.jpg Shloompthereitis - 783.png Shloompthereitis - 799.jpg tumblr_n0bt1bpGsE1svr43po1_500.png 640px-The perfect guy.png Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja RC13CN - 188.png Tumblr n0q0b505ji1rqgk0co1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0q0b505ji1rqgk0co2 1280.jpg Tumblr n0q0b505ji1rqgk0co3 1280.jpg Tumblr n0q0b505ji1rqgk0co4 1280.jpg Tumblr n0q0b505ji1rqgk0co5 1280.jpg Tumblr n0q0b505ji1rqgk0co6 1280.jpg Tumblr n0q0b505ji1rqgk0co7 1280.jpg Tumblr n0q0b505ji1rqgk0co8 1280.jpg Tumblr n0q0b505ji1rqgk0co9 1280.jpg Tumblr n0q1j80JOP1rqgk0co1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0q1j80JOP1rqgk0co2 1280.jpg Tumblr n0q1j80JOP1rqgk0co3 1280.jpg Tumblr n0q1j80JOP1rqgk0co4 1280.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-04-06-11h47m18s896.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-06-11h47m34s566.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-06-11h48m35s519.png RC13CN - 552.jpg First Ninja21.png First Ninja19.jpg Randy Puzzles it Out.jpg First Ninja17.png First Ninja09.png Randy Cunningham 13th Century Ninja - Shloomping.jpg First Ninja16.png First Ninja12.png First Ninja11.png First Ninja04.png First Ninja18.jpg Randy Cunningham-13th Century Ninja-In side the Nomicon.png The Sorcerer vs Randy-Randy Cunningham-13th Century Ninja-In side the Nomicon.png RC13CN - 1357.jpg Flume-Igation Flumeigation - 032.jpg Flumeigation - 092.png Flumeigation - 103.jpg Flumeigation - 227.jpg Flumeigation - 273.jpg Flumeigation - 284.jpg Flumeigation - 286.jpg Flumeigation - 391.jpg Tumblr n95dicoQgp1rgyk3fo1 1280.jpg Flumeigation - 492.jpg Flumeigation - 504.jpg Flumeigation_-_624.jpg Flumeigation - 626.jpg Flumeigation - 791.jpg Flumeigation - 820.jpg On the Poolfront On the Poolfront - Randy in the Nomicon 02.png On the Poolfront - Japanese People.png Tumblr n95i78BrYX1r53v56o2 1280-1-.png Tumblr n95i78BrYX1r53v56o4 1280-1-.png On the Poolfront - Randy in the Nomicon.png On the Poolfront - Randy in the Nomicon 03.png On the Poolfront - Destank Tourist 01.png On the Poolfront - Ninja Here 02.png Tumblr n96ici9C5E1r53v56o1 1280.png Welcome Back Catfish Welcome Back Catfish - Chaos Pearls.png Welcome Back Catfish - The Sorcerer 00.png Welcome Back Catfish - Randy.png Welcome Back Catfish - Randy 00.png Welcome Back Catfish - Randy 01.png Welcome Back Catfish - Randy 02.png Welcome Back Catfish - Randy 03.png Welcome Back Catfish - Randy 04.png All the Juice That's Fish to Swim JuiceFit2Swim - 106.jpg JuiceFit2Swim - 678.jpg JuiceFit2Swim - 726.jpg JuiceFit2Swim - 728.jpg JuiceFit2Swim - 730.jpg JuiceFit2Swim - 820.jpg Julian's Birthday Surprise JuliansBirthdaySurprise - 171.png Julian's Birthday Surprise - The Sorcerer’s Ball.png JuliansBirthdaySurprise - 269.png Sinjin scold.png JBS - 747.png Unstank My Hart UnstankMyHart - 1.jpg UnstankMyHart - 010.jpg Levander meet me there.png UnstankMyHart - 126.jpg UnstankMyHart - 134.jpg Levander run.png UnstankMyHart - 151.jpg UnstankMyHart - 453.jpg LevanderWhatSayU.jpg UnstankMyHart - 518.jpg UnstankMyHart - 528.jpg UnstankMyHart - 547.jpg UnstankMyHart - 620.jpg UnstankMyHart - 577.jpg ninjaringtoss.png RocknRoll Ninja.png UnstankMyHart - 712.jpg UnstankMyHart - 720.jpg RC Ninja Music Notes.png UnstankMyHart - 775.jpg UnstankMyHart - 810.jpg UnstankMyHart - 838.jpg UnstankMyHart - 806.jpg Whoopee 2: The Wrath of Whoopee 2 Whoopee2 - 415.jpg M-M-M-my Bologna My Bologna - 001.jpg My Bologna - 016.jpg My Bologna - Howie all wrapped up.jpg My Bologna - 260.jpg My Bologna - 589.jpg My Bologna - 608.jpg My Bologna - 640.jpg My Bologna - 888.jpg Everybody Ninj-along Everybody Ninj-along - 296.jpg Everybody Ninj-along - 713.jpg Everybody Ninj-along - 698.jpg Everybody Ninj-along - 717.jpg Everybody Ninj-along - 723.jpg Everybody Ninj-along - 728.jpg Everybody Ninj-along - 714.jpg Amp Bot attack.jpg Everybody Ninj-along - Ninj-along.jpg Fudge Factory FudgeFactory - 121.jpg FudgeFactory - 444.jpg FudgeFactory - 489.jpg FudgeFactory - 503.jpg FudgeFactory - 507.jpg FudgeFactory - 528.jpg Best Buds Best Buds - 100.jpg Best Buds - 104.jpg Best Buds - 220.jpg Otto Know Better OttoKnowBetter - 044.jpg OttoKnowBetter - 066.jpg OttoKnowBetter - ToxicDump.jpg OttoKnowBetter - 330.png OttoKnowBetter - 529.jpg OttoKnowBetter - 532.jpg OttoKnowBetter - 699.jpg OttoKnowBetter - water short out.jpg OttoKnowBetter - 854.jpg Brolateral Damage BrolateralDamage - 26.jpg BrolateralDamage - 111.jpg BrolateralDamage - 161.jpg BrolateralDamage - 165.jpg BrolateralDamage - 243.jpg BrolateralDamage - 287.jpg BrolateralDamage - 373.jpg BrolateralDamage - 657.jpg BrolateralDamage - 671.jpg BrolateralDamage - 698.jpg BrolateralDamage - 784.jpg BrolateralDamage - 830.jpg BrolateralDamage - 842.jpg BrolateralDamage - 883.jpg Let the Wonk One In Letthewonk1in - 044.jpg Letthewonk1in - 099.jpg Letthewonk1in - 121.jpg Letthewonk1in - 306.jpg Halloween Cuteness.png Letthewonk1in - 503.jpg Letthewonk1in - 732.jpg Letthewonk1in - 843.jpg The Curse of Mudfart Jason Myers.jpg Shoot First, Ask Questions Laser SFAQL - 104.jpg SFAQL - 112.jpg SFAQL - 116.jpg SFAQL - 124.jpg Shoot_First,_Ask_Questions_Laser_-_Randy_is_Thinking.png Shoot_First,_Ask_Questions_Laser_-_Doodle_Prize.png SFAQL - 479.jpg SFAQL - 593.jpg Shoot_First,_Ask_Questions_Laser_-_True_Ninja.png SFAQL - 614.jpg SFAQL - 615.jpg SFAQL - 703.jpg Ninjception Ninjception - 057.jpg Ninjception - Howard and Randy.png Dream Leaves 01.png Dream Leaves 03.png Dream Leaves 04.png Dream Leaves 05.png Ninjception - 782.jpg Ninjception - 784.jpg Ninjception - 816.jpg RC9GN Ninjception.png Ninjception - 845.jpg Snow-Klahoma! EvilJulianblue.png Snow-Klahoma - 835.png Randy Cunningham's Day Off RC's Day Off - 168.jpg RC's Day Off - 172.png Randy Cunningham's Day Off - Randy.jpg Bro-ing Down the House RC9GN Bro-ing Down the House 1.png Bro-ingDowntheHouse - 113.jpg Bro-ingDowntheHouse - 508.jpg Living in Shooblivion LivinginShooblivion - daylight savings.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 040.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 069.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 070.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 092.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 162.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 186.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 302.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 717.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 723.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 737.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 753.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 768.jpg LivinginShooblivion - 832.jpg McNinja - Brought to You by McFist McNinja_-_Wide-eyed_Randy.jpg McNinja - 066.jpg McNinja - 255.jpg McNinja - 290.jpg McNinja - 319.jpg McNinja - Brought to You by McFist - Randy and Howard.png Gene Levine Stanked.png McNinja - 670.jpg McNinja - 632.jpg Shades Lady Stanked.png McNinja - 646.jpg Randy on X.jpg Playing card Randy.png McNinja - 687.jpg McNinja - 690.jpg McNinja - 694.jpg McNinja - 711.jpg McNinja - 714.jpg McNinja - 717.jpg The Brawn Also Rises Brawn Also Rises - 198.jpg Brawn Also Rises - 222.jpg Brawn Also Rises - 359.jpg Brawn Also Rises - 376.jpg Brawn Also Rises - 377.jpg Brawn Also Rises - 379.jpg Brawn Also Rises - 475.jpg Brawn Also Rises - 502.jpg Brawn Also Rises - 503.jpg Brawn Also Rises - 519.jpg Brawn Also Rises - 698.jpg Debbie Meddle DebbieMeddle - 041.jpg DebbieMeddle - 064.jpg DebbieMeddle - 070.jpg DebbieMeddle - 099.jpg DebbieMeddle - 105.jpg DebbieMeddle - ballupthestring.jpg DebbieMeddle - delete the video.jpg DebbieMeddle - 140.jpg DebbieMeddle - 149.jpg DebbieMeddle - 410.jpg DebbieMeddle - 419.jpg DebbieMeddle - 420.jpg DebbieMeddle - 450.png Jed and Scott.png DebbieMeddle - 506.jpg DebbieMeddle - 475.png DebbieMeddle - hideaway.png DebbieMeddle - 555.jpg DebbieMeddle_-_577.jpg DebbieMeddle - 632.png DebbieMeddle - 732.png Don't break the ice.png DebbieMeddle - 779.jpg DebbieMeddle - 803.jpg DebbieMeddle - 832.jpg DebbieMeddle - 828.jpg Aplopalypse Now AplopolypseNow - 4 stars up.png AplopalypseNow - 903.jpg Rorg: Hero of a Past RHoaP - 220.jpg RHoaP - 505.jpg RHoaP - 584.jpg RHoaP - 609.jpg RHoaP - 647.jpg RHoaP - 819.jpg Mort-al Combat Randy - Mort-al Combat.png Randy - Mort-al Combat 00.png Mort-alCombat - 489.jpg Wonkin' for the Weekend WonkinfortheWeekend 097.jpg WonkinfortheWeekend 104.jpg WonkinfortheWeekend 248.jpg Smart Howard black hole.png WonkinfortheWeekend Screamer.jpg WonkinfortheWeekend Drawing Compass.jpg WonkinfortheWeekend DNA.jpg WonkinfortheWeekend Pi.jpg WonkinfortheWeekend Thinker.jpg Ninjafan Bongobot.jpg Ninjafan 149.jpg Ninjafan - 388.jpg Ninjafan - Randall falling.jpg Ninjafan - 285.jpg Ninjafan 187.png Ninjafan 202.png Ninjafan 206.png Ninjafan - 333.jpg Tired Rachel 01.jpg Tired Rachel 02.jpg Tired Rachel 03.jpg Tired Rachel 04.jpg Ninjafan - 355.jpg Tired Rachel 05.jpg Tired Rachel 06.jpg Tired Rachel 07.jpg Ninjafan - 638.jpg Ninjafan - 640.jpg Ninjafan - 644.jpg Ninjafan - 660.jpg Rachel Cat Monster.png Ninjafan - 737.jpg Ukulele for Ninjafan.png Ninjafan - 628.jpg Ninjafan 365.png Bro Money Bro Problems BroMoneyBroProblems - 739.jpg BroMoneyBroProblems_-_792.jpg RC9GN - I Want it All Big Shopping.png The Three Mascot-teers 3Mascoteers - 87.jpg 3Mascoteers - 699.jpg Escape from Scrap City EscapefromScrapCity - 001.jpg EscapefromScrapCity_-_103.jpg EscapefromScrapCity - 160.jpg EscapefromScrapCity_-_186.jpg EscapefromScrapCity_-_187.jpg EscapefromScrapCity - 289.jpg Q-T w Randy.png EscapefromScrapCity - 382.jpg EscapefromScrapCity - 407.jpg EscapefromScrapCity_-_410.jpg|"Q-T?" EscapefromScrapCity - 449.jpg EscapefromScrapCity - slappers.jpg EscapefromScrapCity - 462.jpg EscapefromScrapCity_-_470.jpg EscapefromScrapCity - 495.jpg EscapefromScrapCity - 513.jpg Destructo Battle Bot.png EscapefromScrapCity_-_582.jpg EscapefromScrapCity_-_606.jpg EscapefromScrapCity - 620.jpg EscapefromScrapCity - 650.jpg You Go Mort 3.jpg EscapefromScrapCity - 672.jpg EscapefromScrapCity - 676.jpg EscapefromScrapCity - 679.jpg EscapefromScrapCity - 700.jpg Space Cow-Bros SpaceCow-Bros - 319.jpg SpaceCow-Bros - 641.jpg SpaceCow-Bros - 702.jpg The Fresh Principal of Norrisville High FreshPrincipal - 034.jpg FreshPrincipal_-_166.jpg FreshPrincipal_-_789.jpg The Prophecy of Hat Sword Hat Sword - 593.jpg Slimovitz Blue Beast.png Hat Sword - 640.jpg Hat Sword - 656.jpg Hat Sword - 675.jpg Hat Sword - 676.jpg Hat Sword - 690.jpg Fake Fight for Your Right to Party FFFYR2P - 578.jpg FFFYR2P - 664.jpg McCluckerbusters Cluckerbusters - 012.jpg Cluckerbusters - 871.jpg Let Them Eat Cake Fries LetemEatCakeFries - 419.jpg LetemEatCakeFries - 898.jpg Club Ninja-dise ClubNinja-Dise - 097.jpg Club Ninja-dise - Howard and Randy.png ClubNinja-Dise - 169.jpg Howard and Randy - Club Ninja-dise.png Randy and Howard - Club Ninja-dise.png Ouch - Club Ninja-dise.png ClubNinja-Dise - 795.jpg ClubNinja-Dise - 820.jpg To Smell and Back 2SmellandBack_-_028.jpg 2SmellandBack - 087.jpg 2SmellandBack_-_248.jpg 2SmellandBack_-_292.jpg To Smell and Back - Randy Been Capture.png 2SmellandBack - 392.jpg 2SmellandBack_-_464.jpg To Smell and Back - Shocked Face Randy.png To Smell and Back - Howard Rescue Ninja (Randy).png To Smell and Back - Howard Rescue Ninja (Randy) 00.png To Smell and Back - Howard Rescue Ninja (Randy) 01.png To Smell and Back - Howard Rescue Ninja (Randy) 02.png To Smell and Back - Howard Rescue Ninja (Randy) 03.png To Smell and Back - Howard Rescue Ninja (Randy) 04.png To Smell and Back - Howard Rescue Ninja (Randy) 05.png To Smell and Back - Howard Rescue Ninja (Randy) 06.png To Smell and Back - Howard Rescue Ninja (Randy) 07.png To Smell and Back - Howard Rescue Ninja (Randy) 08.png 2SmellandBack_-_801.jpg Big Trouble in Little Norrisville Big Trouble in Little Norrisville - 535.png Big Trouble in Little Norrisville - 538.png Winner Takes Ball WinnerTakesBall - 593.jpg Winner Takes Ball - 745.jpg Ball's Well That Friends Well BWTFW - 1298.jpg Miscellaneous Rany VG.JPG Norrisvilleninja.jpg RandyCunningham03.jpg Randy&Howard.jpg Randy Normal Attire.jpg Randy short sleeves.jpg Randy the Ninja.jpg Randy in Gym Clothes.jpg Randy in a Bathing Suit.jpg Randy in the Bottom Half of a Cow.jpg Randy in a Winter Jacket.jpg Randy in a Suit.jpg Randy in Sports Gear.jpg Randy in Wave Slayer Uniforms.jpg Randy in Rock Star Outfits.jpg Randy With Side of Head Shaved.jpg Randy With Mohawk.jpg Randy is Bald.jpg Randy in Vampirate Costume.jpg Randy in Explorer Outfit.jpg Randy Cunningham's Day Off - Randy Model Sheet.jpg Randy Cunningham's Day Off - Randy Model Sheet 00.jpg McNinja - Brought to You by McFist - Randy Model Sheet.jpg Bro Money Bro Problems - Randy Model Sheet.jpg Randy and Howard in the Opening Theme.png The Sorcerer160.png Randy cunningham advertisement.jpg Disney XD Hero Trip - Randy Cunningham.png|Randy as he appears in the Disney XD game Hero Trip Randy as Ninja Head Design.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja galleries